Beverly Hills 90210: Life after College (4 Years)
by megb12
Summary: It's like a season 11 of 90210.


Beverly Hills 90210: Life after College (4 years)

A/N: Yes…it's me again.I'm not done my writing yet.Ok, so I told you all, if you read my other story, "The Aftermath" or previously known as "What If", that I would write a series.Well, this is the beginning! So think of this as…like the show, each chapter represents a new "episode", or whatever.Sometimes it will be a week apart, sometimes it will be a day or 2.Depends on what's happening.Enough about the story, why don't you read ahead and enjoy!!

Beverly Hills 90210: Life After College (4 Years)

~Beach Apartment~

"Dylan, you are moving in." Kelly yelled from the bedroom.

"And why are we discussing this now?" Dylan asked from the living room.

"Because" Kelly came walking in with a toothbrush and a couple of shirts, "Because my room is practically YOUR room."

"So what? Kel, it's only a toothbrush, and a couple of shirts.Don't worry, it's still your room." Dylan said turning his attention back to the TV.

Kelly sat down and turned to him, "No no no, you don't understand.See, in relationships…when you leave your toothbrush at your girlfriends house, that's a sign."

"What kind of"sign"?" Dylan asked turning his attention from the TV, to Kelly's.

"The kind of sign that means that we are ready to live together."

"I practically live here already…"

"Yes, so why not move in?"

"Well…because this is your house."

"Well…" Kelly thought for a minute, "Why don't I sell the apartment…and we buy a house of our own.

Dylan stared at Kelly, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Kelly said smiling.

"Well…."

"Please." Kelly said with a smile.

Dylan looked at her and then smiled, "Why not?"

Kelly put her hands around his neck, "I can't find a reason." Then she kissed him.

~David's House~

"David, do you want to keep this, or not?" Donna called from the bedroom holding an old teddy bear.

David walked in, "Where did you find that?" He asked walking over to her.

"In the closet, under a lot of clothes."

"I'll just put it in the box in the living room." David said walking out of the bedroom.

David looked around behind him to see if Donna was watching him, which she wasn't.He looked around, and then threw the bear in the keep box.Then he walked back into the kitchen to finish packing.

"What time is everyone coming?" Donna yelled from the bedroom.

"Soon.Dylan and Kelly said around 10:30, and Steve and Janet said around 11." David yelled back.

"Ok…when are the moving vans coming?" Donna yelled back.

"I think around 12." David yelled back.

Donna walked in, "Ok." Causing David to jump.

Donna started laughing, "Did I scare you?"

"No, of course not." David lied.

"Oh really?"Donna said walking closer to him.

"Well…maybe…" He said putting his arms around her waist.

Donna laughed, "I thought so." She said leaning in and kissing him.

Just then Dylan and Kelly walked in."Hello?" Kelly yelled from the hallway. 

"We're in the kitchen." David yelled from the kitchen, "I think we've been yelling all day." He said to Donna, they both laughed.

"Well hello there happy couple.I see your getting lots of work done." Dylan said sarcastically to Donna and David who were still in embrace.

"Ha ha ha." David said sarcastically.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Ok, we're here.So let's start packing." 

"Come on, you can come help me in the bedroom." Donna said.

"Ok." Kelly said as she followed Donna.

~The Airport~

Two "mysterious" figures, unknown to you people who are reading this, stepped off a plan together.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see me." Said a figure number 1.

"I still can't believe you dragged me along.I mean, I've only been away for like 2 years." Said figure number 2.

"Yeah, well it's about time I come and shake things up a little." Figure 1 said.

"When did you become so…evil?" Figure 2 asked.

Figure 1 laughed, "People change."

"Yeah, well you better not ruin their lifes." Figure 2 said, "They are all happy…"

"How do you know?" Figure 1 asked.

" I don't, I'm just assuming." Figure 2 said.

"Well I'm assuming that this is going to be a bittersweet reunion." Figure 1 said picking up his/her bags and starting to walk off.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Figure 2 whispered to him/herself.

~Back at David's House~  
  


"Steve…what time is it?" David yelled from the basement.

"Uh…almost 12." Steve yelled back.

"Are the movers here yet?" 

Steve looked out the window, "No…wait…here comes one."

David ran up the steps, "Ok…I have to go see if everything's almost packed.

David walked to the bedroom where Donna and Janet were closing a couple of boxes. "You guys almost done?" He asked."Yup, just have to move this out to the living room and then take apart the bed, and then all you guys have to do is move the dresser." Donna said."Ok, I have to go check the kitchen."

He walked to the kitchen where Dylan and Kelly were packing up the rest of the plates."You guys almost done?"

"Yeah, this is the last plate." Dylan said as he put a plate in the box. 

"Ok" David was about to walk out, "Where is Steve?"

Kelly looked out the window, "Talking to the movers…wait…one of the movers is leaving…but Steve is still by the one truck." 

David ran outside, "Steve! What's going on?"

"Well…see…I was talking to the movers…and I asked if it would be easier if we just drove the van to the house and do it ourselves.And then the other truck came, so the guy got in it and said bye and drove away."

"Oh god….so we have to do it by ourselves?"

"Yup! Isn't it cool! I'll drive! Don't worry."

David just shook his head, "Ok."

"Ok Steve…I'm coming with you so you don't do anything stupid." Dylan said getting into the moving van with Steve.

"Wait…move over, I'm coming too." David said getting in next to Dylan.

"Have fun." Donna said sarcastically.

Steve beeped the horn and then drove away.

The girls started to walk back into the house, "What about your stuff Donna?" Kelly asked.

"Oh well after we get all David's stuff, then we are going to go to the apartment and get my stuff.""Did you pack?" Janet asked."Yup.All I had to do was pack my clothes, and all my other stuff."

"Do you need any kitchen stuff from the apartment?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no, you need it! Your going to be living there, all by yourself…unless…Dylan moves in." Donna said.

"Not exactly…"Kelly said.

"What do you mean "not exactly?" Donna asked.

"Well…I decided to sell the apartment, and then me and Dylan will buy a house of our own."

"Wow! That's great!" Janet said.

Donna nodded, "I agree."

Kelly laughed, and then Donna laughed, and then Janet laughed.

"So David, when are you and Donna going to go on your honeymoon?" Dylan asked.

"As soon as we get "settled" into the house, that's what Donna said."

"Me and Janet never really got a real honeymoon." Steve said.

"So why don't you have it now" David said

"I think that's a good idea…if Janet's up to it." Steve said.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Dylan asked.

"You know women." Steve said looking at them both.

David and Dylan laughed.

"Watch out Steve!" David yelled.

Steve looked back on the road and saw a red light, he put on the brakes fast. He looked at Dylan and David and let out a nervous laugh, "Whoops."

"Where are they?" Donna asked, "It's been almost 2 hours!"

"Donna…it's been like an hour and a half." Kelly said.

"Yeah, but still!" Donna said.

"They have to unpack all that stuff too." Janet said.

"Yeah…I know…" Donna was interrupted by a honk.

"They're back." Kelly said getting up.

Janet laughed, "I'll go help them load up."

"I'm coming too." Donna said.

"Hey guys!" Kelly said as she walked outside and joined the boys, "So how was it?"Dylan put his hand around her waist, "Well…Steve wasn't that bad of a driver."

"Yeah, luckily we aren't dead." David said.

"Hey! Like Dylan said, I wasn't that bad!" Steve said.

Kelly laughed, "Poor Steve." Steve made a face at Kelly causing her to laugh again.

"Come on Steve, let's go help Donna and Janet." David said pulling Steve inside the house.

"So…I told Donna and Janet about us buying a house together." Kelly said.

"And?"

"And…they thought it was great!"

"That's because it is…" Dylan said kissing her.

Kelly giggled, "Come on…let's go help inside!"

Dylan dropped his head as Kelly grabbed his hand and they walked inside. What they didn't know was figure 1 and figure 2 were watching them from their car parked across the street.

"They are STILL together! I do not believe it!" Figure 1 yelled as he/she watched them walk into the house.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but it's true." Figure 2 said.

"Not for long…"

"Stop being a bitch! That's all you talk about now! I'm so fed up with it! Do not ruin their relationship!"

"How dare you call me a bitch!"

"Oh get use to it." Figure 2 said as he/she started to drive away.

"Uh, why are we leaving!"

"Because we are."

"Well how about this…half of us go to the beach aparment, and the other half go to the house." Donna said.

"Well who wants to go in the van?" David asked.

Kelly raised her hand and looked around, "I sort of want to drive it."

Donna laughed, "Of course you can!"

"So why not me, Kelly and Dylan go to the house, and you, Janet and Steve go to the apartment?" David said.

Steve was about to open his mouth but Janet spoke up first, "That sounds great!"

"Ok, well then let's go so I can finish packing up." Donna said grabbing her keys, "We can take my car."

"Ok, come on Steve." Janet said pulling him out of the house.

After Kelly, David and Dylan put the rest of the boxes, and furniture in the van, Kelly grabbed the keys, "I get to drive!!"

"Ok,Ok." David said getting into the van next to Dylan.

"Buckle your seatbelts everyone."

"Yes mom." David and Dylan said.

Kelly gave them a look, and then started to drive away.

~David and Donna's new House~

"Wow David, this place is beautiful!" Kelly said as she walked on the first floor throughout every room.

"Thanks, it cost a lot, but hey! That's how it is when you buy a house."

"I wonder what our house is going to be like…" Kelly said putting her hands around Dylan's waist.

"Whatever you want babe." Dylan said as he kissed her.

"Uh, you guys are disgusting!" David said laughing.

"Hey! Mr. Married man, you and Donna are very "disgusting" too!" Dylan said.

"Yeah…you have no room to talk." Kelly said smiling.

"Well lovebirds, we better unload the van so we can get back to suffering Steve."

"He won't suffer…." Kelly said.

Dylan and David looked at her, "Are you sure about that?"

Steve picked up a bra, "This is like the 50th bra I've find in this room so far, onlycounting the closet and under the bed.

"So?" Donna said from the bathroom.

"So, that's a lot of bras!"

"Well if your so interested into my bras, you can put these…" Donna went over to the dresser and pulled out a shelf of bra, and dumped them on the floor, "in the box."

Steve looked at the pile of bras and then up at her.

"Thanks Steve!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walked back into the bathroom, "Oh." She said picking up an empty box, "You might need another box."

Steve let out a sarcastic laugh.

He started to pack the bras, a huge one caught his attention.He looked around to see if Janet or Donna was around.He leaned back to see if Donna was in eyeview of him, she wasn't.He went to the mirror and tried on the bra over his shirt.

Just then Janet stepped out from her hiding spot with a camera and took a few, "This is priceless!" She whispered.

Steve started to do poses in front of the mirror.She took a couple more pictures.She crept to her purse and put the camera in it then crept back to the doorway.Steve was still posing.She cleared her throat.Steve stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "Hi…Janet…"

"Hi Steve."

"You won't…tell…anyone…right?"

"Oh of course not!"

"Great."

She turned around and started to walk away, she turned around , "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I definitely think you're a size C."

"Huh?"

Janet just laughed and walked away.

Steve just shook his head, "Women."

~About a Half an Hour Later~

"Hello?" Kelly yelled from the hallway.

"Hey! About time! I had to go through Donna's bras and put them in boxes. Do you know how many bras the girl has!" Steve said as he carried boxes to the living room.

Kelly laughed, "Well David and Dylan are down by the van, want to start loading?"

"Sure." Steve said as he picked up a box.

"Hey Kel!" Donna said as she walked into the living room with a couple of boxes.

"Hey! We're going to start loading up the van, ok?"

"Sure, let me go get Janet." Donna said going back into the bedroom.

"C'mon Steve." Kelly said picking up a box.

"So that's the last box." Dylan said jumping down from the van.

"Donna's saying bye to the apartment." Kelly said.

"Oh…" Dylan said, "Well you're gonna have to be saying bye too, in awhile."

"Mmm hmmm…." Kelly said putting her arms around him.

They started to kiss, as a car drove by.

"Uh! They make me sick!" Figure one said.

"You already said that…I cant believe you made my follow them." Figure 2 sighed.

"What is your problem! Doesn't it make you jealous?" Figure 1 asked.

"No, sure maybe I still have some old feelings.But look at them! We are both no match for them anymore."

"I have to atleast try." 

"Whatever, we are leaving now."

"Tomorrow…is the day we are going to show up."

"Whatever."

"That's funny…" Kelly said as she looked over Dylan's shoulder.

"What's that?"

"That car…I saw it before at David's house."

"What car?"

"That car…driving away." Kelly said pointing to the silver car driving away.

"Oh, well maybe it's a different car."

"Maybe."

Steve walked out, "Hey guys, I think we are almost ready to go."

"Where's Donna?" Kelly asked.

"Still inside."

"Well I'm going to go see her." Kelly said walking away from the guys.

Kelly walked into the living room and found Donna sitting on the couch looking around.

"Hey…"

"I was thinking back…at all the memories in the house." Donna said.

"Like what?"

"Well…I was thinking about the time the police came and tore apart the house because they thought David had drugs in here, remember that?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And remember the first time we moved her, we didn't tell my mom about David living here, and then she stopped by for a visit, and we had to make up an excuse about no toilet paper to make her from going into the bathroom where he was hiding."

Kelly laughed, "Yeah, I remember that."

"Yeah, there are a lot of others too…"

"Hey! Think of it this way…your going to have so many memories in the other house."

"Yeah, I know…but still…"

"It's going to be fine!"

"Yeah, but then you're going to sell it…"

"Donna…please don't make me feel guilty."

"I'm not.I think it's great you and Dylan are moving in together!"

"Thanks." Kelly said smiling.

"Ok, well…I think it's time to go."

"Ready to go Donna?" David asked as he and Janet walked to the front door.

"Yup."

"Ok, well we'll be by the van."

Donna nodded, "Well I think it's time to go."

Kelly got up and put her arm around Donna, "I'm not going to sell it until we find a house.So you can visit anytime you want too."

"I know, but it won't be the same…"

"I think it's time to go Donna." Kelly laughed.

"I know," Donna smiled, "I'm being silly."

"No your not!"

"Whatever…."

Donna looked around, "Ok, let's go."

As Donna closed the door, she looked around for the last time and sighed.

"A little to the left….now a little to the right…" Steve said as he guided Kelly and David through the doorway, they were carrying the mattress of the bed, "No…a little to the left again…."

"Steve!" Kelly and David yelled.They pushed the mattress through the door.

"Or you can just push it…"

David and Steve picked up the mattress and put it on the bed frame, "Uh Kel, a little help?" David asked.

"Oh , sorry!" Kelly said getting a corner of the mattress and placing it down as the guys put it down on the bed frame.

"Well….your bed is already for tonight." Steve said winking. 

David smiled back.

"Alright Silver!" Steve said high fiving him.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I think that's my queue to leave."

~Later that Night~

Everyone was collapsed on the furniture in the living room that they unpacked.Dylan and Kelly were sitting in a chair, Steve and Janet were sitting on the sofa and Donna and David were standing up."Well everyone, me and Donna would like to thank you all for helping us today." David said.

"And…We would also like to invite you all to our first dinner party next Friday." Donna added.

"We'd love too." Kelly said smiling.

"Count us in." Janet said.

"Well…Since it was my idea for us to use the moving van ourselves, I'll drive it back to the moving van place." Steve said getting up.

"You don't have too Steve." David said.

"No, I want too." Steve said.

"Thanks man." David said 

"One question…how are we going to get home? Ours car at David's…old house." Kelly said.

"We'll drive back and drop you guys off.We have to get David's car." Donna said.

"Right.So who do we have to take?" David asked.

"I'll drive with Steve, to keep him company." Dylan said.

"So Janet, and Kel?" David said.

"Yup, guess so." Kelly said.

"So Dylan…what's new?" Steve asked as they were driving.

"Nothing much…well actually something has come up."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Kelly decided it's time to buy a house together."

"Oh really? Well congratulations buddy…just beware…"

"Beware of what?"

"Clothes."

"What?" Dylan laughed.

"Clothes…woman and clothes…and like…men and…beer…Whenever they see it, they want it.Whenever they have it, they want more.Catch my drift?"

Dylan nodded his head and laughed, "Well see….you…will have twice the amount of clothes per one woman, because you have a little girl, who will grow up soon and who will want more clothes. And who will fall in love with Daddy's credit card."

"Don't remind."

"Damn it." Kelly said.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked.

"My tire is flat."

"It has slashes in it." Donna said looking at the tire.

"Who would do something like this?" Kelly asked.

"What's the problem?" David asked as he came out of the house.

"Someone slashed my tire." Kelly said.

"I think there's a spare tire in the garage, I'm sure the new owners won't mind." David said walking towards the garage.

"Who would do something like this?" Kelly asked again looking at the tire.

"Probably kids." Janet said.

"Or someone with no life." Donna said.

Kelly laughed. David came back with the tire.

"Thank you David, you didn't have too…" Kelly started.

"It's ok Kel!" David said as he fixed the tire.

After a few minutes, David was done.

"Thank you so much David." Kelly said giving him a hug.

"And I will see you all later." Kelly said to Janet, Donna and David.

"Bye Kel." Everyone said.

"Well…I guess I'll see you all later too." Janet said.

"Bye Janet, thank you so much!" Donna said giving her a hug.

"Oh, your welcome! Bye guys." Janet said.

"See ya Janet." David said.

"Well….do you have everything?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, so let's go home."

"I'd love too." Donna said smiling.

"I'd love too!" mimicked figure 1 , who was standing behind a tree, "Uh, you all make me sick.I hope Kelly enjoyed her little warning." Figure 1 said with an evil laugh, "It won't be the last.When I leave here, everything will be the way it should be.It will be a total shit hole!"

"Dylan? You home?" Kelly shouted from the hallway.

"Yeah…" Dylan said walking to her.

"What's wrong?"

"This…" Dylan said handing her a piece of paper, "It was on the front door."

Kelly read the letter out loud, "Dylan and Kelly, I'm back.Tell everyone else too…Just wait…"

Kelly looked at Dylan, "It doesn't really scare me.Probably Brandon, or Val's back for a visit."

"I don't know…it's just…weird…I guess."

"No, what's weird is that your car's tire had slashes in it."

"It did?"

"Yup, but David fixed it."

"Oh…"

"Wait…do you think the note has something to do with the tires?"

"I thought you said you weren't scared?"

"I'm not! Just worried…I guess…."

"I'm sure kids were being kids and did it.And this note is probably from Brandon or Val."

"Yeah, but do Val and Brandon write letters with…"Just wait." On it? Wait I thought you were the scared one? Now your not!"

Dylan laughed, "I'm sure it's nothing Kel, now why don't we go to bed…"

"It's only 10. I'm not tired."

"That's not what I meant."

Kelly gave him a confused look, and then got what he meant, "Oh!Well then, of course."

She kissed him, and he kissed her back.That's how it was until they reached the bedroom door, and slammed it shut.

Figure 1 slowly opened the front door, "Hmm…they should really lock the door." She/he whispered.Figure 1 slowly closed the door, and looked around, "Wonder where they are?"He/She heard laughs, with a mix of moans coming from the bedroom door.She/He rolled his/her eyes, "Where else?"She/He crept up to the door and listened in."Wait…the window!" Figure 1 got up and quietly ran to the front door, carefully closing it.Then he/she ran to the other side, and crept by the window, slowly raising up.He/She giggled as she/he watched Kelly and Dylan, "My my….holy shit!"

After about an hour, figure 1 got tired and went back to her/his car."I can't wait when they see me.I can't wait to see their faces!!!" Figure 1 said laughing as she/he pulled away."Just wait!!"

Just then her/his cell phone rang, "Hello?…I should have figured it was you.How'd I meet her? I told you! Remember when you called Steve to catch up or whatever, well you told me about her so I called her and she hates them all just like we…I mean I do…since your all goody goody…Oh why don't you shut up! Anyway, I told her to visit and meet me, so tell her I'm on my way.And then we'll talk about our…MY…plan! … Shut up!Good-bye!" Figure one shut her/his cell phone and laughed, "It's getting better by the moment!! Their lives are going to be so screwed up by the time we all leave!"Figure 1 drove off.

  
  



End file.
